


Opinions Known

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [56]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Encouragement, F/M, Gen, Opinions, Politics, kingship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Jessamine urges Roger to make his opinions known.





	Opinions Known

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Opinions Known

“You’re king—you ought to make your opinions known,” Jessamine prodded Roger in a tone that hovered between the nagging and the encouraging when she thought he had been too silent at a council meeting.


End file.
